Owlette and the Enchantment Charm
'Owlette and the Enchantment Charm '''is the 17th episode of Season 14. Summary Amaya is cursed by Mal's mother Maleficent with some kind of enchantment charm, and whenever Amaya takes off her glasses, all the boys start drooling over her. At first, Amaya seems to enjoy the curse but then learns that she can't use her curse to make every boy do things for her. Plot The episode begins in the Magical Cafe where the PJ Masks (in their daytime selves) were eating lunch. Amaya noticed a dirty spot her lens of her glasses. She takes them off and wipes the spot off with her skirt just as Connor turned and noticed how beautiful Amaya looked without her glasses on. He looked at her in awe and admiration like he was under some kind of spell until he snapped out of it after Amaya puts her glasses back on. Turning to see that Connor was staring, Amaya asks him if he was okay as Connor blushes and says that he's fine and also tells her that she looked different without her glasses, but in a good way. Just when he realized what he said, Connor's face reddened even more and he covered his mouth in embarrassment but Amaya just giggled and thanked him for saying that. After lunch, the three kids head to their homes just when they saw the daughter of Maleficent, Mal, and they greet her. She greets back, only with a slight wave but in a friendly way and not in a VK's way. Amaya asks how she is doing at casting spells while working in the hair salon and Mal says that things are great but such hard work and that she could use some help, even with a tough customer that will be coming to her salon today to have her hair cut. Glancing at each other, the three kids decide to help their friend at the salon so they walked together with her on the way there. When they arrived at the salon, the whole room was dark and empty and every chair was empty except for one. It was the mysterious customer that Mal mentioned this morning. Mal and the kids walk up to the strange woman but to their surprise, it was Mal's mom, Maleficent in disguise! Taking the black cloak off, she began attacking her daughter and the three PJ Masks as held up her staff and began to cast a curse on one of them. Maleficent spots Greg and fires at him, but Amaya jumped in time to save him and got hit by the curse instead as she crashed into a shelf of shampoo and conditioner bottles. Then, after the attack, Maleficent disappears in a thick green fog and the lights of the salon were back on. Sighing heavily, Mal cleaned up the mess and Connor and Greg helped her while Amaya got up and removed her glasses to clean the lens. But then, something weird happened! When Connor and Greg turned to Amaya and ask her to help them clean the mess, they were under some kind of spell when they stared at their friend's bare eyes and ran to ask if she needs help with something. Amaya puts her glasses back on and the boys were back to normal but they were confused about what happened. Mal raised an eyebrow with curiosity and asks Amaya to take off her glasses again and as she did, Connor and Greg were both acting weird over her again just when she quickly put her glasses back on and the boys were back to normal once again. Gasping, Mal realized that her mom must have cursed Amaya when she saved Greg from her blast and she decides to remove the curse so she runs to the counter and grabs her spellbook to find the right spell that will break the enchantment charm. But before Mal could cast it, Amaya stops her and thinks that maybe the enchantment charm won't be so bad after all and that she can use it to have someone help her, leaving her friends to exchange ''"Uh oh. This can't be good." ''looks with each other. A montage is shown of Amaya using her enchantment charm on every boy whenever she takes off her glasses as they gave her food and toys, did everything for her and her friends, and even stopped bullying others as they gazed at her beauty without her glasses. After the day was done, Captain Jake, Amaya, Connor, and Greg were walking home just as Amaya was saying what a great day she had while the boys were looking at each other with disagreeable looks and Amaya was thinking about replacing her glasses with contact lens. Connor was uncertain about that and tells his friend that she can't keep using her enchantment charm curse to make every boy do what she wants them to do like servants. It's like what she said, no one likes being controlled which is what he learned when he forced his friends to follow ''his own ''plans to stop Romeo from controlling everyone the last time he used a remote control and a satellite dish. But before Connor can finish what he was saying, Amaya takes off her glasses again and turns to the boys with enchanting sultry eyes as Connor and Greg fell under her beauty spell again while Captain Jake covered his eyes to protect himself. Giggling with delight, Amaya puts back on her glasses and walks into her house saying that she could really get used to the curse. After she went inside her house, Connor and Greg snapped out of their trance and they, with Captain Jake, exchanged worried expressions with each other. The next day, Amaya removed her glasses again and began talking and flirting with some boys she didn't know while Greg, Connor, Captain Jake, Kwazii, Peso, Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Sofia were eating some lunch together. Connor looked both worried and jealous at the same time as he watched Amaya giggling with a black haired boy that they didn't know, and Greg feels like their friend might abandon them if she keeps using the enchantment charm curse Maleficent cast on her. But Evie thinks that Amaya is doing fine with the curse, leaving her friends to look at her with their eyebrows raised and Evie replying to them with "What? She is." while she shrugs. Connor couldn't take it anymore and decide to talk to Amaya about the glamour curse and demand her to stop using it. The gang starts to eavesdrop on the debate. They could tell that Connor was protesting at Amaya who ignored his every word about not using her enchantment charm anymore and go back to just keeping her glasses on so other boys would stop swooning over her. Amaya was annoyed and angry at the same time as she snaps at Connor for not appreciating her new power. That only caused Connor to be even more mad at Amaya and that he demands her to put her glasses back on and go see Mal to break the curse she (Amaya) calls a new power. However, Amaya felt hurt as she puts her glasses back on and stomped off somewhere, leaving Connor who felt guilty for yelling at her. All of their friends then exchanged worried looks with each other. After leaving the park in anger, Amaya said to herself that her friends just don’t understand her, and decides that maybe she should get rid of her glasses. So taking them off, Amaya puts them in her pocket but doesn’t realize that there were so many boys nearby that were now mesmerized by her irresistible beauty! Amaya continued walking down the streets when she heard massive footsteps behind her. Turning around, she saw the crowd of boys chasing her and screamed before running. Now knowing that the Enchantment Charm Curse is really a curse, Amaya wanted it to be removed as she took her glasses out from her pocket. But before she could put them on, she accidentally dropped them as she ran. She turned to grab them, but the swarm of boys caught up and stampeded onto the glasses, breaking them! With no other choice, Amaya just had to keep going forward, hopefully she would lose the mob of boys, but unfortunately for her, since she was running through a public area, there were also so many boys around to be mesmerized by her beauty to join the mob chasing her! After a long time of running, Amaya turned around the corner of a building, as the mob of boys ran straight through, which meant she lost them. Then, as she was out of the boys' sight and in hiding, Amaya lets out a deep sigh of relief as she was safe for that was a close one. But then a shadow appears over her and she shivered that it might be another boy, but to her luck, it was Kwazii, for that the enchantment charm doesn't affect him because he was an adult, so he couldn't fall for Amaya so easily. Amaya told Kwazii that she no longer want this 'new power', for the negative effect of getting chased, she know believed that her friends were right about removing the curse. Kwazii told her that Mal just found the spell to do so, but they need to get to her (Mal) without any boy seeing Amaya. Using his powers, Kwazii makes Amaya invisible, so she can walk through the streets without mesmerizing any boys. Once they got to Mal's salon, she used her magic to remove the enchantment curse. When Mal was done, the trio tested to see if the curse is really gone, by having Greg to volunteer. Thankfully, he did not fall under a spell, which means the curse is gone! Everyone was happy, as happy music played, until Greg asked Amaya what about her glasses. The music immediately stopped when the question was asked. Suddenly, the door opened and in came Connor, with a box containing Amaya's broken glasses which he found on the streets. Mal used her magic to fix the glasses, and Amaya put them on, glad to have them back. Then she took them off and caused Connor to stare at her bare eyes again, making everyone else to get scared and thought, ''Oh no! Not again! But it turned out that Amaya was just kidding, as everyone laughed, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses *Invisibility Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 14 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Magic Category:Flirting Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Mal Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on the Descendants Category:Episodes focusing on Maleficent Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 14 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 14 episodes Category:Season 14 episodes based on cartoons